3 Words, 2 Hearts, 1 Chance
by Constantinox3
Summary: Perfect? No, they knew they weren't, not even close. They were Derek and Casey. Read 3 words, 2 hearts, 1 chance, and enjoy! Possible Lizwin, and other pairings. R&R please. NOT FINISHING
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone! I'm back! haha. :) Oh, and these are drabbles, but i know i'm not as far as good as the other authors, but i'm trying =)_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own LWD, or the songs. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>He hated it when they got into fights. Even though that's how they spent their teenage years, it was different. This was a playful fight- at least that's what he thought.<p>

"Case, what is it now?" Derek said, kneeling next to her by the couch. He couldn't believe it actually happened between the two of them. He just looked into her true blue eyes, and saw sadness, which he hated.

Still hugging her teddy bear close to her, she looked at him. She almost chuckled at how sincere and scared he looked, but she didn't. She stuck her lower lip out and somehow changed her expression. That's when Derek knew it was a stupid reason.

"UGH, Case!" he ran his hands through his shaggy hair. "You scared me! Do I even want to know the reason now?" He said, half serious, half jokingly.

She started to slap him playfully. "Seriously, Derek! It's important!" She began to fake whine. "Every couple I know has "a_ song"_ except one, US." You could tell in her voice she had been thinking about this for a while and was frustrated.

Derek chuckled. "Hun, that's it? That's the reason why you've been acting sad? That's it?"

Casey looked deep in his brown eyes. "Well, yeah."

Derek took her hand, and became serious. "Casey, we don't need a song for me to explain why I love you." Derek kissed her hand lovingly.

She sighed deeply. "I guess so." Although she was still upset, she let it go.

Even though she tried to hide it, Derek could still tell she was upset. "You know what, Case? You're right, we don't have a song." He saw her features get even worse. But quickly added, "We have millions."

It was obvious, Casey was confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Every song is different, they have a different meaning, they're unique, and they have a story." He began. "We're exactly like that, we just don't stick to one, being with you is like a gift, and we take it day by day."

You could see a curve form in her lips. She pecked him on the lips, then snaked her arms around his neck. "You're right Derek, thankyou."

He started to get into how 'Barney's I love you' resembles them, or 'Chris Browns best love song."

It all related to their crazy relationship.

**_Review? (:_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Inspired by the song ' Just a kiss'. Also, challenge time! Just say one word, and I'll try making a story out of it! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

Derek looked around. All of his teammates on his hockey team were looking at him. Finally, he snapped. "Why are you guys all looking at me for? Plus, it's kind of creepy how we're all guys…"

It was his best friend Sam who spoke up first. "1 Month. 1 whole month, man."

Derek had no idea what he was talking about. Then it clicked. "You mean me and Casey?"

His team all nodded in response, and kept looking at him. "Sad man, just sad. We're kind of disappointed in you, first time it happened."

Derek continued to be confused. "What? What about me and Casey?"

Once again, Sam explained. "Yes, it's been a month ever since you and Casey got together, but it's also been a month where you haven't kissed her yet. What's going on with you D?" Sam put his hand on Derek's shoulder. "Scared of her or something?"

That's when Derek knew. "It's different guys." He paused and looked around. "It's Casey."

Emily looked at her best friend. She looked troubled. "You alright, Case?"

The blue eyed girl seemed distracted but answered. "Oh, um, it's nothing."

Emily knew her too well. "Okay", knowing her best friend would crack.

"Okay, okay, already." She threw her hands up. "Why hasn't he kissed me yet, Em? I mean, sure, we're not your ideal couple, but am I that bad? Bad enough not to kiss?"

The other girl got a little taken back by the sudden emotion, but kept her 'cool'. "He probably has a good reason; don't let it get to you." She replied.

"You don't understand! It's _Derek, _he kissed every girl practically on the first day, but it's been a month for us! I just don't get it!" Casey yelled, putting her head in her hands in defeat.

Derek decided to pick Casey and Emily up from the mall. When they got near their neighborhood, they said good bye to Emily and entered the house. They were both awkward, but the other didn't know why the other was. They sat on the couch, silently until Marti came and stood before them. "You guys are hopeless! Absolutely hopeless" She pointed a finger. Then sighed. "Here's the story. Smerek really cares about you, Casey, and that's why he won't kiss you. He wants it to be special enough for you. And, Casey, nothing's wrong with you. You DO know you can kiss him first, instead of waiting right?" Marti ran out of breath.

The two teenagers looked at each other in shock.

"Now, stop killing all of us, and just do it now." She demanded and walked up the stairs.

They shrugged, and kissed. When they pulled apart, they both smiled and hugged each other.

_Just a kiss. _

_**You just gotta love Marti huh? I, for one, do. So, she's gonna be in some more drabbles =) Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Review? Thanks! **_


End file.
